


Parental Control: Chapter 3

by littlesalemwinchester74



Series: Parental Control [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parental Control, Parental Control verse, pc verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesalemwinchester74/pseuds/littlesalemwinchester74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for this chapter: John Winchester being an ass. Dean being sad. Bad relationship between father and son.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Parental Control: Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: John Winchester being an ass. Dean being sad. Bad relationship between father and son.

John arrived at ten after one and dropped into the chair across from Dean.   
He was grinning like the cat that got the cream as he regarded his son.  
“Been here long?”  
“No, Sir.” Dean shifted uncomfortably. “About ten minutes.”  
John made a noncommittal sound and picked up the menu on the table in front of him. “I’m starved. Let’s eat.”  
They perused their menus quietly and when Stacie, their perky blonde waitress, made her appearance, they both checked her out while they rattled off their orders. She gave them a grin and Dean a cheeky wink before flouncing away with a promise to be back with their drinks, and Dean and John settled into another uncomfortable silence.  
Finally John seemed to get sick of the awkward stare-down and cleared his throat. “So, Dean. It’s been a while since I saw you.”  
“Christmas,” Dean confirmed.  
“Aw, come on. It hasn’t been that long.” John’s face scrunched up and he thought for a minute. “Has it?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Well, I’ll be damned. I guess we need to hang out more than I thought.”  
Dean didn’t say anything. This lunch was more awkward than he’d been afraid it would be. Stacie came back with their drinks and a heaping plate of Penny’s famous steak fries. John immediately dug in, but Dean hung back, wishing he was anywhere but there.  
The rest of the afternoon passed much the same way. John tried to make awkward conversation and Dean responded with equally awkward, short answers, usually consisting of “Yes, Sir” or “No, Sir”. They ate their food in relative quiet and each made their way through a few beers before finally Dean was saved by the bell—or rather the ringing of John’s cell phone.  
“Hello? Hi, honey. No, I’m just out at Penny’s. With Dean. Yeah. Yeah. Sure, I’ll grab some on my way home. Okay, I’m heading out. I’ll see you at home. I love you, too. Bye.” He ended the call and stood up, shrugging into his customary leather jacket. “Well, son, I’ve got to head out. Kate needs me to pick up a few things for dinner and Adam will be out of class soon. Been good talking, though. We’ll do it again.”  
“Sure, Dad. See ya. Drive safe.”  
“You too, Dean, and you mind that car.” John dropped a twenty on the table before heading for the door.  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Dean held his breath until the door of the diner swung shut behind John, and then let it all out in one long exhale. He finally relaxed, the tension of spending an hour with his father beginning to dissipate. He dropped another twenty on the table and made for the parking lot, pulling his phone out as he went.  
“Hey, Jo, it’s me. I just wanted to double check when the crew is practicing this week. I wanna see that tango. Anyway, give me a call when you get this. Bye.”  
Traffic was light and it didn’t take long for Dean to park the Impala in his assigned space. His apartment complex was quiet at this hour, most of its residents still at work, their children in school. Dean dragged himself up the stairs and unlocked the door to his second-story apartment, locked it again behind him, and made a beeline for the couch. He dropped onto the cushions, one arm thrown over his eyes. Spending time with Dad was always exhausting, and Dean wasn’t sure if he needed to drink until he passed out or just pass out. Then he thought of what Dad had said, about hanging out more…  
“I definitely need to start drinking more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that ALL of the chapters I have written can be found at http://littlesalemwinchester.tumblr.com/post/138588673983/parental-control as well.


End file.
